Madagascar:tv animated series
This is a template for tv ideas. Please describe clearly to prevent misunderstandings. The italic text is default so overwrite it with your ideas. You may choose to format it however you want - feel free to use a synopsis, a plot, a cast, a transcript, reception, and/or more! All steps are optional, so feel free to use a combination of sections. Delete everything before the description before publishing the house and the- and the endangered species animals Describe in what English your tv show is. If it is a original show, say the genre of your movie. Also, you could tell when your tv show comes out, if it is a new season or has other seasons and which actors/actress returns or plays in the movie. You could also add who the director, writer, and producer of this tv idea. SpongeBob zombies and Sonic zombie invasion and the endangered species and the bfb Synopsis Tell shortly where your tv idea is about. Or give a description where the show starts and what happened before the show. This step is optional, but is recommended. And watership down Plot Describe clearly everything that happens in all the episodes of your show. Also don't forget to describe it as a story. This step is optional, but is recommended. The fox jumps over and over again and couple hours and died in the middle of the night and sprirt animals transformation into turned a European hamster and falls through circus and the second one Transcript Add a script for your tv show. Colored distinguish who says what, and make sure the dialogue is clear. This step is usually used as a substitute for the plot, but you can also include this with the plot. This step is optional. English Deleted Scenes Here you could add scenes that you had in your mind, but didn't add it into the tv show (your spare ideas). If you don't have a deleted scene in your mind, delete this heading. This step is optional.head and the turn of left to no and yes Quotes Here you could add some important quotes in your tv show. If you don't have quotes, deleted this topic. This step is optional. Thanks again and cut and I got to get up Cast Add every actor and actress that plays in your tv show. Don't forget to add who this actor and actress play in your movie. This step is optional, but is reccommended jack Black as leo the European hamster and Rosie Sasha as Daisy the India wolf and cast and crew Reception Add a brief summary of the average rating of your tv show, and what some reviews state. This step is optional. Soundtrack Production This is a section where you can add some details on some of the production work for this tv show. This step is optional. Thanks again and I look at my schedule and get back Get creative! You may add your own section ideas, use some of these, or use comibations. Feel free to format your tv show in which ever way you want! DreamWorks and Warner Bros Category:TV Shows